¡The Elements! Más allá de un sueño
by Patri-chan SM
Summary: Es una historia en la que el grupo de 'The Elements' acompaña al Inazuma Japón en sus aventuras;amor,algo de drama,aventura,toques de humor y FÚTBOL!.Mal summary,por eso entren y lean :).NO SE ACEPTAN MÁS OCS.
1. Una despedida y un reencuentro

**¡Hola a todos!Este es mi primer fanfic,espero que os guste,y si queréis salir en el solo tenéis que decírmelo aunque este es un fic de Inazuma Eleven,saldrán personajes de Bakugan y Código ,sin más mi primer disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer:los personajes de Inazuma Eleven,Bakugan y Código Lyoko no me pertenecen,y Laura Excla es propiedad de ****_laura excla love nagumo haruya_****.Las únicas que me pertenecen son las chicas del grupo The Elements.**

**Nota:todas mis ocs tienen 16 años,excepto Kaycee,que tiene 15 pero esta demasiado desarrollada para su edad. La historia comienza cuando tienen que huir de Nueva Vestroia(ciudad de Bakugan) y después se traslada a la temporada del TFI.¡Espero que os guste!.*=pensamiento.**

**Capitulo 1:Una despedida y un reencuentro.**

* * *

-¿Para qué me habías llamado Maya?-preguntaba un joven de 16 años,peli-negro de ojos ámbares-

-Bueno,Shun,yo...-empezó a decir una chica oji-azul,rubia con una coleta alta hasta la cintura y flequillo recto-yo...tengo que abandonar Nueva Vestroia-dijo al fin ella-

-¿Pero por qué,por qué ahora que has descubierto tu verdadero pasado,ahora que por fin estamos juntos?-volvió a preguntarle mientras le acariciaba una mejilla y entrelazaba su mano con la suya-

-Shun,me quieren casar con alguien que yo no amo y ni siquiera conozco,pero te prometo que volveremos a vernos,aunque te voy a echar de menos...-decía la joven princesa mientras se le escapaban unas lágrimas-

-No,mejor aún,yo te prometo que en cuanto Los Luchadores volvamos a la Tierra te buscaré y no descansaré hasta encontrarte-le decía mientras la abrazaba-

-Shun,te quiero...-

-Yo también Maya-dijo el oji-ámbar para después darse un tierno beso en los labios-

-¡Maya,tenemos que irnos,ya vienen!-avisaba una joven de cabello color miel y ojos rojo-¡las demás ya han atravesado el portal!-

-De acuerdo Laura;te estaré esperando Shun..-dijo la princesa mientras se dirigía con la otra joven a el portal y lo atravesaban-

**Al otro lado del****portal**

Maya y Laura salían del portal mientras tres chicas rubias,dos morenas y una peliroja las estaban esperando.

-¡Por fin llegáis!Un poco más y nuestras defensas no hubieran aguantado-dice una de las rubias,de ojos añil con una coleta alta y una trenza en ella y un poco de flequillo en el lado izquierdo,de nombre Jessie-

-Tranquila nee-chan,ya sabes que ella y Shun no se verán en un tiempo-dijo una jovencita muy parecida a Jessie,de ojos azul celeste,con el pelo por la mitad de la espalda,¿su nombre?tan fácil como Kaycee-

-¿O será que esta impaciente por ver a cierta persona[mirada pícara]?-dice ahora la peliroja de cabello rizado por la cintura y ojos marrones-rojizos-

-O/O CLARO QUE NO,LAYLA!pero si eres tú la que echa de menos a Shawn,y ni siquiera son novios*ZAS!en toda la boca*¬¬-

-Bueno,antes de que empezéis a pelear,vámonos ya que el partido de selección ya ha empezado y le prometí a mi hermano que le vería jugar-comenta ahora una oji-verde de pelo castaño oscuro por encima de los hombros-

-Así es Luna "más vale tarde que nunca"-pronuncia Aura,una oji-marrón-anaranjada de pelo castaño-anaranjado por la mitad de la cadera-

-¡Venga chicas!que quiero llegar a lo más pronto a mi casa y llamar a Claude-y tras decir eso suelta un LAAAARGO suspiro de enamorada-

-¡Eso vamos!-y Maya las coge a todas y echa a correr hacia el Raimon-

**En el instituto Raimon**

-Y por último...Mark Evans;descansad por hoy y mañana empezaremos a entrenar-y dicho esto el entrenador de Inazuma Japón Percival Travis se dirigió a su despacho-

-¡Bien chicos,a partir de mañana entrenaremos todos juntos como Inazuma Japón!-Mark se dirige a su equipo-

-¡SIIII!-contestan los demás animadamente-

-*Oh,llegamos tarde...pero da igual ^·^*-pensaron todas las chicas a la vez como si se comunicaran por telepatía-

-¡HEYYYYY CHICOSSSSS~!

-¿EH?-se dan la vuelta y...-

-¡HOLAAAA!-saludaron las chicas-

-¡Hey chicas!¿Cuánto tiempo,no?-pronunció Mark animadamente-

Entonces todos los chicos se sonrojaron al verlas,pero los que estaban como un tomate eran Xavier,Nathan,Shawn,Jordan y David(todavía no se habían ido los demás)

-Si,han pasado 3 meses ya ^·^ parecieron una eternidad-repondió Laura-¡pero por fin estamos aquí!-

-Oh,se me olvido comentaros que las chicas estarán con nosotros como gerentes,y también os ayudarán a entrenar-comentó Silvia,con Celia y Nelly al lado suya-

-Bueno,cuantos más mejor,¿no chicos?-saltó otra vez Mark-

-¡Por cierto,chicos!Vamos ya a dentro que la cena esta lista-mencionó Celia-chicas,acompañadme para dejar vuestras cosas-y seguidamente las acompañó a sus habitaciones,y los chicos se fueron a cenar-

Cuando las chicas bajaron y cenaron con los demás,muchos se fueron a dormir,las chicas se quedaron hablando con Nathan,Mark,Xavier,Jordan,Caleb,Archer,Shawn y las demás gerentes,a excepción de Laura que estuvo hablando la mayor parte de la noche con su novio Claude por video-chat.

* * *

**Bueeeeno,por fin terminé el primer cap!Se aceptan reviews,chocolates,helados,tomatazos XD,criticas de todo tipo y lo que querá cierto,si quereis participar podeis escoger a cualquier chico de IE,Bakugan y Código Lyoko(saldrá algún personaje en el futuro) de pareja,excepto a Nathan Swift,Xavier Foster,Shawn Froste,Caleb Stonewall,David Samford,Jordan Greenway,Claude Beacons,Shun Kazami(Bakugan) y William Dumbar(Código Lyoko).**

**Sayooooo matta ne!~**


	2. Los primeros días en Inazuma Japón

**Hola a todos!~,gomen si he tardado tanto en subir la conti,es que mi madre le tiene manía al ordenador jejeje ^-^'',pero ya estoy aquí otra vez y como recompensa,hoy subiré un doble capítulo de én quizá haga un one-shot de mi oc(Maya) sobre lo que ocurre antes de este fic,y otro sobre como otra de mis ocs(Jessie) conoce a Xavier,y la estrecha relación que a ello conlleva ^-^.**

**-diálogo-**

***pensamiento***

**-GRITO-**

**Nota:en este fic el color cyan será un verde super claro,casi blanco. También se me olvidó mencionar la parte en la que Nelly se va y el entrenador presenta a su hija Camelia como gerente del equipo.**

**Disclaimer:los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen,Laura Excla es propiedad de _laura excla love nagumo haruya _y Giana Alexandra Love de _Sayuri Terumi Goenji._**

**Capítulo primeros días en Inazuma Japón.**

Al día siguiente de llegar,todas las chicas(incluídas Celia,Nelly y Silvia) se levantaron bastante temprano para hacer el desayuno para el equipo,y preparar las cosas para el ello se vistieron con su ropa normal(ya que cuando llegaron todas llevaban un vestido a la mitad de la cadera palabra de honor y unos zapatos):

Maya:una camiseta blanca de tirantes anchos,una chaqueta vaquera unos pantalones pitillo vaqueros,unos zapatos blancos y un collar con un dije en el que pone _S&M_**(N/A:¿por quién será XD?)** de color blanco.

Jessie:una camiseta con escote palabra de honor añil,una chaqueta vaquera ajustada a la mitad de la espalda,unos piratas vaqueros oscuros,unas sandalias color añil y una gargantilla con el dije de una sirena de color añil también.

Kaycee:una camiseta azul celeste degradada de mangas anchas sueltas,un peto vaquero oscuro,unos botines azul celeste y un cinturón blanco atravesando el peto por la cintura.

Layla:una camiseta ¾ roja,un chaleco blanco,unos shorts vaqueros con un cinturón blanco,unas convers rojas y una pulsera blanca en cada mano.

Aura:una camiseta de hombros color arena(parecido al naranja),una falda-pantalón blanca,unas botas color arena y una diadema color arena.

Luna:una blusa con escote palabra de honor verde atada por detrás dejando ver un poco su espalda,una falda vaquera lisa a la altura de las rodillas,unas sandalias con cuña y un brazalete verde por encima del codo derecho.

Laura:un top cruzado rojo,unos shorts coral(rojo claro),unas convers rojas y un collar con dije de estrella rojo.

Cuando bajaron para ayudar a preparar el desayuno,Camelia,Celia y Silvia ya se habían levantado.

-Buenos días chicas-dijo Silvia mientras preparaba las tostadas-

-Buenos días-contestaron ellas-

-¿Qué vamos ha hacer hoy?-preguntó Kaycee animada-

-Podéis salir a preparar las cosas para el entrenamiento mientras terminamos el desayuno y el equipo se levanta-sugirió Celia-

-De acuerdo,apuesto lo que queráis a que lo puedo hacer todo yo sola-saltó Laura y salió corriendo hacia fuera-

-Mejor vamos con ella,a saber lo que puede pasar-comentó Jessie antes de seguir a Laura;las demás fueron detrás de la primera-

Alrededor de las 8:00 a.m. todo el mundo ya se había levantado y habían desayunado. Cuando salieron las toallas, las botellas y los balones de fútbol ya estaban preparados en los banquillos,y junto a ellos estaban las chicas de pie.

-Entonces,empecemos¡10 vueltas al campo!-ordenó el entrenador,y el equipo empezó a correr-chicas,quiero que os pongáis ropa deportiva,hoy ayudaréis en el entrenamiento-

-¡Sí!-y seguido de esto,fueron a cambiarse-

Cuando volvieron,todas llevaban el mismo chándal,solo que el de Maya era blanco;el de Jessie,añil;el de Kaycee,azul celeste;el de Layla,rojo;el de Laura,coral;el de Aura,arena;y el de Luna,verde.

Justo después,dos chicas aparecen de la nada:una morena,de coleta alta morena,ojos lilas y otra de pelo blanco hasta la cintura con terminaciones onduladas,ojos color rojo sangre con una cicatriz en forma de luna en la mano dos vestían el mismo chándal que las demás,la primera de color morado y la segunda de color cyan.

-¡Hey prima!Cuánto tiempo sin vernos ^-^-exclamó Luna para después abrazar a la oji-lila-hola Giana-

-Hola-devolvió el saludo la peli-blanca un poco(bastante)seria-

-Chicos,quiero presentaros a mi prima,Patricia Castro(es española,por eso el apellido) y a Giana Alexandra Love-dijo señalando a cada una-

-Encantada de conoceros-contestaron a la vez,Patricia más animada que Giana-

-¿Por casualidad eres hermana de Byron Love?-inquirió Jude-

-Pues si,lo soy¿puedo saber por qué?-devolvió Giana-

-¿Por qué no lo han seleccionado para el Inazuma Japón?-

-Porque él es coreano,así de simple-y ahí se acabó al conversación-

-¿Podemos ayudaros a entrenar también?-preguntó Patricia-

-Claro ^-^,¡vamos chicos!-contestó Mark y se dirigió a la portería,con los demás detrás-

-Hola primo ^-^-le da un beso en la mejilla y Caleb se sonroja un poco,pero nadie lo nota excepto Patricia y Luna-

-Ho-hola Patricia-saludó tartamudeante-

-¿Eh?¿ya no me llamas Patri-chan?-dijo un poco triste la oji-lila-

-No es eso,es que...-iba a contestarle cuando le interrupieron-

-Patricia,Caleb,no os quedéis ahí,¡venga!-exclamó Mark-

-¡Ya vamos!-contestaron al unísono y se fueron a entrenar-

Así pasaron varios días,hasta que...

-¿¡CÓMO!?-exclamó todo el equipo a la vez-

Continuará...

**Bien,aquí el segundo capítulo del fic y,unas cuántas preguntas:**

**-¿Me dan chocolate?¿Y helados?¿Reviews?**

**-¿Quieren alguna escena romántica?Si es así decidme:Jessie/Xavier,Kaycee/Nathan,Layla/Shawn,Au ra/Jordan,Patricia/Caleb(si,os sonará raro,pero aunque sean primos al final acabarán juntos ^-^) o Luna/David.**

**-¿Quieren que las chicas muestren su "lado oscuro" durante el partido contra los Big Waves en un intento por salvar a todo el mundo?**

**Por cierto,en el próximo capítulo,Maya se encontrará con su padre,después de años de búsqueda por parte de este(os sorprenderá quién es XD).Sayooooo matta neeee~~**


	3. Dos días sin entrenar y el primerpartido

**Hoooolaaaaaa!ya estoy aquí con la conti del fic,y aviso de que queda plaza para 1 OC MÁS,si queréis participar,me mandáis un PM,el primero que reciba sera el que salga en el fic ^-^. En este capi habrá momentos Patri-Caleb(sobre todo),Aura-Jordan y Nathan-Kaycee,como me mandaron,y también,sabrán el 'oscuro secreto' que rodea a las chicas. Sin más,el disclaimer y el capi /grabación en marcha/:**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Inazuma Eleven y Laura Excla y Giana Alexandra Love no me pertenecen,son de sus respectivos dueños,solo son mías las chicas del grupo The Elements.**

**Capítulo 3. Dos días sin entrenar y el primer partido.**

-¿¡CÓMOO!?-exclamó todo el equipo a la vez-

-No entrenaréis hasta el día del partido contra los Big Waves y no hay más que hablar,tampoco podéis salir de la concentración-dijo el entrenador,y antes de que empezaran a protestar,el entrenador se marchó-

-Bueno,si no hay otra cosa que hacer-Giana se encogió de hombros y se fue a su habitación;los demás fueron detrás-

En la cocina

-Me pregunto si hay helado...-a Aura se le caía la baba al decir esto(N/A:se emociona demasiado con los helados... ^-^U)-

En eso,vio a Jordan con una tarrina enorme de helado en la mesa y comiendo con una cuchara ENORME.

-Hola Jordan,¿me das un poco de helado? /cara de cachorrito/por fiiiiiiii :3-suplicaba un poco ansiosa-

-/sonrojado por la cara que ha puesto Aura/ Claro Aura,¿qu-quieres sentarte a compartirlo conmigo?-preguntó Jordan algo tímido-

-Cla-claro-y sentó con el a comer el helado-

En el pasillo de las habitaciones

-Hola Kaycee,me alegra mucho de que volvamos a encontrarnos,ha-has cambiado-dijo Nathan,esto último un poco sonrojado-

-Tú también has cambiado¿o-oye,te gustaría que fuéramos a mi cuarto a charlar un rato?-dijo con un dulce tono carmín en sus mejillas-

-Vale ^-^ -entonces Nathan le cogió la mano y fueron hasta la habitación de esta para seguir hablando,reprimiendo las ganas de lanzarse sobre el otro,confesarse y besarse como nunca lo han hecho.

En la habitación de Caleb

Caleb estaba tranquilamente tumbado en su cama cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-*¿Quién será?*-cuando fue a abrir la puerta,se sorprendió al ver a una Patricia seria,algo normal en Giana,su mejor amiga,pero en ella no-

-Necesito hablar contigo-y entró antes de que Caleb le diera permiso y se sentó en la orilla de la cama del oji-jade-

-¿Qué quieres Pat?-le dijo un poco preocupado por la actitud de la oji-lila-

-¿Tú.../se sonrojó/tú sientes algo por mí?ya se que somos primos,pero lejanos,y lo que pasó la última vez que nos vimos,aquello que me dijis...-fue cortada al tener los labios de Caleb junto con los suyos-

Caleb acorraló a Patricia contra la pared,aún sentados en la cama,le agarró de la cintura y esta le agarró del cuello,intensificando así el beso,hasta que el aire les hizo falta(N/A:maldito aire,siempre lo estropea todo -_-'') y se separaron.

-Caleb...-mencionó una sorprendida y jadeante Patricia-

-Todo lo que te dije aquella vez fue verdad,te amo,solo que los demás no saben nada,y no quería que nos descubrieran-y tras esto le dio un pequeño y tierno beso en la frente-

-No te preocupes,se lo podemos decir a Luna,ella lo entenderá,y nos ayudará a decidir si se lo contamos a los demás o no ^-^-le calmó acariciándole la mejilla-

-De acuerdo :)-

Después de esto,en el día del partido,estaban todas las chicas en el banquillo,el segundo tiempo estaba a poco de terminar y el equipo iba empatado con los Big Waves 2-2,pero Harley desempató con su nueva súper técnica Gran Tifón,quedando así el marcador 3-2 para el Inazuma Japón(los marcadores de los partidos me los inventaré). Sonó el pitido final,y entonces se escuchó una voz detrás de Maya.

-Por fin te encuentro,Maya,mi pequeña-Maya se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el entrenador de los Big Waves,y una imagen de él y ella de pequeña se le cruzó por la cabeza,y también las fotos que había visto de él-

-¡Papá!no puede ser...¡eres tú de verdad!-se dieron un cálido abrazo y cuando se separaron,de repente,el cielo se tornó gris y un chico apareció de la nada en medio del campo de fútbol,lo raro es que tenía los ojos rojos,y estaba pálido,a diferencia de su vivo pelo.

-Aquí estáis,ahora si conseguiréis uniros a mí,a no ser que queráis que todo el mundo aquí presente sufra por vuestra culpa-inquirió el muchacho con tono arrogante-

-¡Eso nunca,no si podemos pelear,AHHHHHH!-después de ese grito,a Maya,Jessie y Kaycee se les volvieron los ojos rojos y la piel pálida,como al chico;Layla y Aura se transformaron en dos lobos enormes(como la saga crepúsculo),la primera pelirrojaaaa y la segunda con pelaje marrón-anaranjado;a Laura,Luna y Patricia les salieron unas orejas y una cola del color de su pelo,y bigotes(N/A;no sé si es así descripciónnnn de un werecat,si eso me lo decís ^-^);y Giana se transformó en un grigori,al que también llaman ángel caído.

-Vaya,esto va a ser interesante...-

Continuará

**Y he aquí el capítulo. Unas preguntas:**

**-¿Les pareció largo?**

**-¿Se esperaban que el padre de Maya fuera el entrenador del equipo contrario?**

**-¿Les gustó?**

**-Si es así¿me dejáis reviews?**

**Bueno,eso es todo.**

**Sayoooooo~**


	4. Una batalla y la verdad

**Konichiwa!Lo siento mucho si he tardado en actualizar,pero es que he tenido muchos delirios mentales sobre cómo continuar el fic ^-^'. Pero ya he vuelto,y gracias a los que me dejáis reviews,por vosotros continuaré la historia,por que sé lo que frustra empezar a leer un fic y que no lo terminen :). Sin más el disclaimer(chibi:¡marchando grabación!):**

**Disclaimer:los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen,si fueran míos,en el GO saldrían todos los personajes adultos. Las ocs son de sus respectivos dueños,solo me pertenece el grupo 'The Elements'.**

**-diálogo-**

***pensamiento***

**-GRITO-**

**Nota:en su forma de yokai,se comunican por telepatía.**

** batalla y la verdad sobre los padres de Maya.**

-Vaya,esto va a ser interesante...-dijo el chico desconocido,chasqueó los dedos, detrás suya aparecieron 8 figuras más,entre las cuáles había un lobo de pelaje rosado y ojos ámbares-

La batalla empezó,todos eran muy fuertes,pero las chicas las que más. En un descuido,le hicieron una herida a Layla,y esta al recibir el golpe cayó al suelo. Shawn no lo pudo evitar y salió corriendo a socorrerla.

-¡Layla!-llegó hasta ella y se arrodilló para ayudarla-¿estás bien?-

-*¡Cuidado Shawn!*-Layla intentó levantarse para proteger al oji-gris,ya que un lobo enemigo se acercaba a ellos,pero el extraño lobo oji-ámbar se interpuso-

-Grrr*no te acerques a él*-gruñó este último,y ante tal escena la batalla de repente se detuvo-

-Hm,parece que uno de los nuestros nos ha traicionado,vámonos-todos se esfumaron,excepto el lobo peli-rosado,que se transformó en humano,y...-

-¡Aiden,eres tú!-decía Shawn abrazándolo mientras se le escapan unas lágrimas de felicidad-¡creía que habías muerto!-

-Bueno,después del accidente,uno de los lobos con los que antes estabais peleando,me mordió,convirtiéndome así en hombre-lobo-explicaba tranquilamente Aiden-por eso me vi "obligado"*más bien me amenazaron* a 'participar' en la batalla- cuando terminó de explicar las chicas ya habían vuelto a la normalidad,y Layla estaba siendo atendida por las gerentes-

-Patricia,creo que tendrías que hacerlo-mencionó Giana mirando hacia el público del estadio-

-¿Ahora?Esta bien-entonces Patricia cerró los ojos,un brillo lila la cubrió,y su ropa cambió a un vestido lila de palabra de honor muy suelto,que llega hasta un poco encima de la mitad del muslo y un collar con dije de rombo lila con los bordes de este color oro-¡SUEÑO INFINITO!-corrió a una velocidad impresionante hacia el centro del campo,dio un salto quedando suspendida en el aire a unos 10 metros de altura(para estar por encima del público) y empezó a girar,cada vez más rápido,esparciendo por las gradas un polvo morado que dejó dormido al público y a los jugadores del equipo contrario(ya que el padre de Maya estaba con ellos),y después volvió con los demás-ya está,en un rato despertarán y no recordarán nada de lo que pasó después del partido-

-Vaya,no sabía que tú también tenías el collar,prima-Luna inquirió asombrada-¿tú también lo tienes,Giana?-

-No,yo no,pero...-Giana fue interrumpida por Jessie-

-Eres uno de los pocos grigoris que quedan en La Tierra,¿verdad?-

-Exacto-asintió Giana-

-Chicos-llamó el entrenador-será mejor que nos vayamos-Maya,tu puedes quedarte con tu padre,pero mañana te quiero de vuelta a primera hora para los entrenamientos-

-De acuerdo Percival,me encargaré de que mañana esté allí a la hora-contestó por Maya el padre de esta-

El equipo se fue,y Maya y su padre se fueron a los vestuarios de los Big Waves,donde los jugadores esperaban a su entrenador.

-Chicos,os presento a mi hija Maya-presentó el entrenador a esta,y todos se sonrojaron. El capitán del equipo se acercó a Maya y le guiñó un ojo cosa que hizo que la chica se sonrojara-

-Me llamo Nice Dolphin,encantado-dijo ofreciéndole la mano,y Maya la aceptó con una sonrisa-

-Bueno,hasta que os marchéis,podéis quedaros en mi casa,será mejor que nos marchemos-y dicho esto,se dirigió hacia el autobús con su hija,seguidos por los integrantes del equipo-

Maya POV

Llegamos a un edificio enorme,de dos pisos,bastante futurista,con campo de fútbol propio,y unos jardines enormes alrededor de la casa. Lo más sorprendente es que todo este terreno está al lado del instituto Raimon. Dentro había muchas habitaciones,así que los chicos dormirán por parejas,y yo,dormiré con mi papá,ya que soy la única chica de la casa. Me puse mi camisón blanco de tirantes,me solté el pelo y ya estaba sentada en la cama,mi padre se sentó conmigo y me abrazó.

-Has crecido mucho,mi princesita-

-Te extrañé mucho papá,por cierto¿cómo os conocisteis si tú y mamá sois de dimensiones distintas?-le pregunté un poco curiosa-

-Pues,tu madre tuvo que huir porque sus padres querían que se casara muy joven,nos conocimos,la ayudé a ocultarse aquí en la Tierra,nos enamoramos,nos casamos,y como cumplió la mayoría de edad,pudo regresar a Nueva Vestroia,los dos juntos. Poco después nos enteramos de que se quedó embarazada de ti y de tu hermana, y creo que lo demás ya lo sabes¿no? ^-^-me respondió con una sonrisa-venga,vamos a dormir-

-De acuerdo*papá y mamá me recuerdan un poco a Shun y a mí*-pensé un poco melancólica-*Shun...*-y me dormí sin que mi padre se diera cuenta de que se me escapó una lágrima-

Al día siguiente...

Continuará...

**Aaaahhhh terminé,espero que os haya gustado,y ahora unas preguntitas:**

**-¿Os gusto que Aiden siguiera vivo como hombre-lobo?**

**-¿Me daréis helados,chocolates y dulces?**

**-¿Qué os parecería un triángulo amoroso Aiden x Layla x Shawn?**

**Bueno,sin más que decir:**

**Sayooooo matta ne!~**


	5. Una llegada inesperada

**Hola,hola!~ Ya estoy aquí con la conti,y os adelanto que aparecerán las 2 ocs que faltan y empezará lo bueno de verdad XD. Sin más el disclamer... no mejor hoy no lo escribo,porque cansa ^-^',eso si Laura Excla,Giana Alexandra Love y Alexa Kameny pertenecen a sus respectivas dueñas. ¡A leer se ha dicho!**

**-diálogo-**

"**pensamiento"**

**-GRITO-**

**Capítulo 5. Una llegada inesperada.**

Al la mañana siguiente...

Maya POV

Me levanto sin problemas,con cuidado de no despertar a mi padre y miro el reloj de pared:las 7:00 am. "Queda 1 hora para que comience el entrenamiento"pensé. Cojo mi ropa,asomo la cabeza por la puerta para asegurarme de que no hay nadie,y salgo hacia el baño. Cuando llego,voy a abrir la puerta del baño cuando alguien sale de él. Es Nice,el capitán de la selección australiana. Está con unos vaqueros puestos,sin camisa y con una toalla alrededor del cuello. Tal fue mi impresión,que no me acordaba de que todavía estoy con el camisón y el pelo suelto.

-Vaya,vaya¿qué haces tan temprano levantada,hermosa?-me dice acercándose poco a poco a mí-

-Pues,debo prepararme para estar en la concentración a las ocho-le respondo,sin darme cuenta de que me está cogiendo de la cintura-¿qu-qué...?-

-Shh-me pone un dedo en mis labios-¿sabes?estas muy sexy con ese camisón-se acerca a mí pero veo sus intenciones,y no voy a dejar que me bese,porque mis labios son solo de una persona-

-Nice-le quito sus manos de mi cintura-no puedo dejarte hacerlo,porque mi corazón pertenece a otra persona,pero si quieres podemos ser amigos,además,seguro que encontrarás a alguien mejor que yo-menciono yo con una sonrisa-

-Entiendo,será mejor que te deje entrar al baño,yo voy a preparar el desayuno¿tendrás hambre no?-se dirige hacia la planta baja,mientras yo entro al baño a ducharme-

Salgo del baño con mi chándal blanco puesto,bajo a el comedor y encuentro a Nice desayunando. Me hace una señal con la mano para que me siente con él a desayunar,y así lo hago. Terminamos de desayunar y Nice me dice:

-¿Te gustaría que te acompañe al entrenamiento?-

-Claro,me encantaría,vamos quedan 10 minutos para que empiece-por impulso le cojo de la mano y salimos hacia el Raimon,sin olvidarme de escribirle una nota a mi padre-

POV normal

Cuando Maya y Nice llegan al Raimon,esta se despide del segundo,y se dirige hacia el campo de entrenamiento,donde el equipo ya estaba saliendo del edificio.

En el aeropuerto de Inazuma

-Chicas,ya hemos llegado-dice un chico de cabello negro corto y ojos del mismo color-estamos en Ciudad Inazuma-

-Ya lo sabemos William,pero me alegra que hayamos llegado¡estoy deseando ver a mi hermana!la he echado mucho de menos-dice ahora una chica rubia de pelo a la altura de los hombros,con dos pasadores recogiendo su flequillo,de ojos azules como el mar,que viste una camiseta negra,una falda tableada por encima de la rodilla blanca con un cinturón negro y unas sandalias del mismo color. Esta agarrada al brazo del chico-

-Venga William,Margaret,tengo ganas de ver al equipo *-*-comenta ahora una chica de cabello negro como un eclipse de sol y ojos café que viste unos jeans rojos y una blusa y unas convers negras-

-Lexa,¿no será que quieres ver a Jude?-inquirió con perspicacia Margaret-

-O/O Bu-bueno...quizá...¡pero venga vámonos!-agarra a William y Margaret,coge las maletas y salen hacia el instituto Raimon-

En el instituto Raimon

-Bueno,chicos,podéis tomaros un descanso de 15 minutos-avisa el entrenador y se retira de nuevo-

-Vaya,el entrenamiento de hoy es agotador por lo que veo-dice Silvia mientras entrega unas toallas-

-Wow,pues si que es verdad que sois gemelas Margaret-se escucha una voz y todo el mundo se gira-

-No puede ser...Margaret,¡eres tú!-Maya sale corriendo a abrazar a su gemela-

-¿Lexa?¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos prima!-comenta Mark con su sonrisa de siempre-

-Cierto,ya sabes,me fui a un intercambio a Francia,así conocí a Margaret y a William-le responde Alexa con una sonrisa,cuando se sonroja fuertemente al reconocer a una persona,su amigo de la infancia,Jude Sharp-

-¿Lexi?-Jude no se lo podía creer,delante de él estaba su amiga de la infancia,parecía una modelo de revista,pero la pudo reconocer gracias a sus inconfundibles ojos cafés,y a el collar dorado que le regaló de pequeño por su cumpleaños-

-¡Ju!Que alegría verte,te he echado mucho de menos-se dieron un abrazo,y ante eso se oyó unos silbidos,que hizo que se pusieran los dos como un tomate-

De repente,el entrenador llega y dice:

-Se acabó el entrenamiento por hoy,tenéis el resto del día libre para hacer lo que queráis. Chicas,ya que,por lo que veo,sois 11,buscaros un uniforme de fútbol,en el próximo entrenamiento haremos un partido de resistencia,para prepararnos para el partido contra Los Leones del Desierto-y dicho esto se fué-

El resto del día,las chicas fueron a comprar los uniformes mientras hablaban para conocer más a Alexa y a Margaret;Mark,como el 'loco' del fútbol que es siguió entrenando;Caleb se quedó en su cuarto pensando cómo decirle a su hermana lo suyo con Patricia;los demás estaban en lo suyo,sin contar que cierto peliazul solo pensaba en cierta oji-celeste.

Continuará...

**Hala!Aquí termina el capítulo 5,como siempre con unas preguntitas:**

**-¿Os gustó?**

**-¿Que os parecería que ocurriera un 'accidente comprometedor'?**

**-¿Me dais helado?**

**-¿Me dejais reviews?es que si no me pondre triste y no querre continuar el fic... pero intentaré no desanimarme ^-^**

**Bueno,eso es todo sayooooo matta neeee!~**


	6. Chicas de nivel mundial

**Holaaaa!Aquí os traigo la conti. Y siento si me he demorado mucho,es que no me venía la inspiración -_-'. También le doy las gracias a Lau-chan y a Valen-chan por sus reviews. Espero que os guste el capi ^-^.**

**Caleb:¿Cómo les va a gustar si sólo te dejan dos reviews por capítulo?**

**Yo: cállate Caleb si no quieres salir mal en este capi,y sabes a lo que me refiero *mirada de '¿a que no juegas en el partido'?***

**Caleb: vale,ya lo pillo -_-' "cuando quiere puede ser extorsionadora"**

**Luna: ¿puedo decir yo el disclaimer *-*?**

**Yo: con mucho gusto Luna**

**Luna: siiiiii! Bueno,los personajes de Inazuma Eleven,Laura Excla,Giana Alexandra Love y Alexa Kameny no le pertenecen a Patricia,solo el grupo 'The Elements'**

**Los tres: ¡ahora el capi,disfrutarlo!**

**Capítulo 6. Chicas de nivel mundial.**

Son las 9:00 am,los chicos se están poniendo en sus posiciones mientras esperan a que las chicas salgan con el uniforme de su equipo. Esta es la formación del Inazuma Japón:

_Portero:_Mark (capitán).

_Defensas:_Nathan,Thor,Harley y Shawn.

_Mediocentros:_Xavier,Jordan,Jude y Caleb.

_Delanteros:_Axel y Aiden.

Cuando todos ya se han colocado en sus posiciones,las chicas salen y todos se quedan embobados. Llevan un uniforme bastante ajustado,los pantalones son blancos por la mitad del muslo,la camiseta es de manga corta y muy ajustada que hace resaltar los pechos de las chicas,de color rosa fuerte con detalles blancos. A Xavier casi le da un derrame nasal al ver a Jessie con el uniforme de portera. Este consta de unos pantalones añiles por la mitad del muslo,y una camiseta de manga larga blanca con detalles añiles,con un nudo en el lado derecho que deja ver su ombligo,y unos guantes color añil con detalles blancos. Se van colocando en sus posiciones mientras se dan cuenta de una cosa,¿quién es su entrenador?. Sus dudas se ven resueltas cuando ven a el padre de Maya entrar al banquillo contrario. La formación del Light & Shadow(así se llamará el equipo,para abreviar LS) es esta:

_Portera:_Jessie.

_Defensas:_Kaycee,Laura,Luna,Giana.

_Mediocentros:_Patricia,Alexa(estratega),Aura,Layla.

_Delanteras:_Margaret,Maya(capitana).

El árbitro es William,y el comentarista es...bueno,todos lo sabemos ^-^'. Hora el partido puede dar inicio.

-Capitanes-dice William,y entonces Maya y Mark se acercan,se dan las manos,y vuelven a sus posiciones-bien,¡que empiece el partido!-y sopla el silbato-

Axel da el saque inicial,se la pasa a Aiden y este empieza a correr. Las chicas no se mueven un pelo,por lo que Aiden pasa a Margaret y a Maya fácilmente. Cuando se acerca a el medio campo,Layla le quita el balón a una velocidad impresionante,y empieza a correr hacia el campo contrario junto con las demás. Le da un pase a Alexa,Jude se le acerca para robarle el balón,pero esta le pasa con facilidad,dejándole boquiabierto. Le pasa el balón a Aura,y esta a Maya,que corre junto a Margaret hasta el área donde esta Mark. Juntas chutan el balón que coge una velocidad sobrenatural.

-¡SUPER PUÑO INVENCIBLE!-a Mark no le da tiempo ni a terminar su técnica cuando el balón entra en la portería-

-¡Gol del equipo LS,nada más empezar el partido!-menciona el comentarista asombrado-

El partido se reanuda,pero esta vez le pasan a Xavier. Las chicas entonces le hacen un pasillo,dejando asombrados a todo el mundo. "No me puedo confiar"piensa el oji-esmeralda mientras avanza hacia la portería.

-¡CAÑÓN DE METEORITOS!-Xavier hace su técnica,pero Jessie lo único que hace es sonreír,levanta una mano,y para el tiro sin hacer esfuerzo-

-Creo que te vas a tener que esforzar más,cariño-Jessie le guiña un ojo,dejando a un Xavier sonrojado y asombrado por la fuerza de Jessie-

El partido siguió igual,los chicos les quitaron el balón en algunas ocasiones,incluso Aiden llegó a marcar un gol junto a su hermano Shawn. Pero el marcador quedó 10-1,un gol de parte de cada jugadora(excepto de la portera). Los chicos quedaron exhaustos,mientras que las chicas están 'más frescas que una rosa'.

-¡Wow,qué fuerza!Que pena que las chicas no puedan jugar en el TFI-comenta Mark con asombro-¡vuestros tiros han sido impresionantes!-

-Pues tendréis que mejorar mucho,porque solo han jugado al nivel de uno de los equipos que también están en el torneo de clasificación-advierte ahora el entrenador Percival,dejándoles con los ojos como platos-ahora descansad,es suficiente por hoy-entonces se retira junto a el padre de Maya para hablar-

Todos se fueron a las duchas,primeros los chicos y después las chicas. Todos ya se habían duchado,menos Kaycee,cuando Nathan se acuerda de que se ha dejado la chaqueta. Cuando llega a las duchas,coge su chaqueta,cuando oye que se abre una puerta. Se da la vuelta y...

-¡Ka-kaycee!-dice rojo como un tomate-

Kaycee acaba de salir de la ducha,con una toalla nada más que le llega por la mitad del muslo.

-Nathan,ve-verás,s-se me ha ol-olvidado la ro-ropa fuera y...-la oji-celeste no pudo continuar ya que sintió como Nathan la está besando con mucha pasión,gesto al que corresponde gustosamente poniendo uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello del peliazul mientras este la cogía de la cintura-

-Kaycee,tu me gustas mucho desde que nos conocimos,y al verte así no he podido aguantar más-dice Nathan mientras le acaricia el pelo cariñosamente-¿gustarías de ser mi novia?-

-No hace falta que seas tan formal,acepto encantada,tu también me gustas mucho Nathan-le da un besito en la mejilla dulcemente-

-Bueno,sera mejor que te deje que te vistas-

-Pues yo me quiero quedar un rato más así-comenta mientras acorrala a Nathan en la pared. "No sabía que Kaycee tuviera ese lado... ¿provocativo?"piensa Nathan.

_En el cuarto de Luna_

Luna está leyendo tranquilamente en su cuarto cuando tocan a la puerta.

-Adelante-dice mientras cierra el libro y entran Caleb y Patricia-

-Hermana,te tenemos que decir una cosa...-iba a hablar Caleb cuando le interrumpió Patricia-

-Prima,Caleb y yo somos novios-dice cogiéndole la mano al nombrado,cuando Luna empieza a saltar de alegría-

-¡Siiiiii!Por fin disteis el paso,pero Caleb,como le hagas algo a Patricia...*aura oscura alrededor de Luna*desea no haber nacido-Caleb tragó seco,Patricia lo notó y le abrazó-

-Jajajaja,parece que yo soy su hermana en vez de tú,bueno¡hasta luego Luna!-Patricia se dirige con Caleb hacia la puerta cuando este se da la vuelta-

-Luna,he visto a David en la entrada,creo que te está buscando-

-¿En serio?¡QUÉ BIEN!-y sale corriendo como loca a ver al ídolo de los pingüinos-

_En la terraza_

-"Qué raro,últimamente me siento atraída por Aiden,¿será que es porque se parece a Shawn?Bueno,son hermanos,pero cada uno tiene una personalidad distinta"-piensa Layla cuando un recuerdo pasa por su mente-

_Flashback_

-Sabes,mi hermano y éramos muy distintos-decía Shawn con un poco de nostalgia-

-¿Cómo era tu hermano?-preguntó Layla mientras miraba las estrellas-

-Pues era chulo,arrogante,un poco creído,un diablo,se podría decir que era todo lo contrario a mí-contestó Shawn con una risita-

-Me hubiera gustado conocerlo-

_Fin flashback_

-¿Qué haces Layla?-esa fue la pregunta que la sacó de sus pensamientos-

-Ah,Shawn,pues estaba recordando cuando me hablaste de tu hermano-le responde a el peliplata-

-¿No será que te sientes atraída por él,verdad?-continua el interrogatorio con un tono lleno de celos-

-Espera,¿estás celoso?-se la devuelve con perspicacia-

-N-no,¿p-por qué debería estarlo?-dice esto mientras se sonroja un poco-

-Vaya,pues te daría un punto a favor,porque yo pienso que los que se ponen celosos lo hacen porque se preocupan por esa persona-después nota como Shawn le abraza por detrás de la cintura-

-¿Y esto no me da puntos a favor?-le dice en el oído para después morderle el lóbulo de la oreja. Layla,ante ese gesto,no pudo reprimir un pequeño gemido de placer,sin que se dieran cuenta de que cierta pelirosa de ojos ámbar les vio-

_En otro lugar de la concentración_

-Hey,Jude-le llama Axel-

-¿Si?-

-Te advierto,yo seré el que se gane el corazón de Lexa,y nadie más-le dice con mirada desafiante-

-Eso ya lo veremos-le responde Jude con mirada también desafiante-

_En el centro de Inazuma_

Giana está paseando tranquilamente cuando se choca contra alguien cayendo al suelo.

-Oh,perdona,¿estás bien?-le dice un chico castaño de ojos azules(aquí Paolo va con Hide en lugar de Luca). Giana al verle se sonroja un poco pensando en lo mono que es el chico-

-Ah,si,estoy bien,gracias-dice la peliblanca,mientras se levanta y mira su reloj-¡oh vaya,llego tarde!encantanda de conocerte,espero volver a verte**(N/A:eso rimó no?)**-y salió corriendo hacia el Raimon,dejando a el chico embobado con la belleza de la joven-

Así pasaron los días hasta el partido contra los Leones del Desierto,el cuál ganaron 2-1 gracias a los goles de Shawn y Axel. Ahora deberían entrenar duro por que la final no iba a ser fácil de ganar,aunque habrá algo que nadie se esperará.

Continuará...

**Bueno,terminé,creo que es un de los capítulos más largos que he hecho jejeje ^-^'. He aquí las preguntas de siempre:**

**-¿Qué os pareció?**

**-¿Fue demasiado pervertido?**

**-¿Quieren que haya citas en el próximo capítulo?**

**-¿Os gustaría que hiciera extras cómicos a partir de ahora?**

**-¿Me dan helado?**

**Jordan: pides helados en todos los capítulos,¿no?**

**Yo: y habló el obsesivo de estos**

**Jordan: por eso,¿me das un poco porfiiiii?:3**

**Yo: ¿prefieres eso o una cita con Aura en una heladería?**

**Jordan: lo segundo mejor *-*. A y...**

**Los dos: dejad reviews please, sayooooooo matta ne!~**


	7. La recta final Un día de citas

**Ya estoy aquí otra vez,perdón por la demora,estaba con el primer capitulo de un nuevo fic,llamado 'Tres chicos,una decisión' donde 'tú' eres la prota ^-^. En este capi aparecerá una última oc,propiedad de Princessfic,a la que ya conoceréis muchos. Sin más el capi:**

**Disclaimer:los personajes de Inazuma Eleven,Laura Excla,Giana Alexandra Love,Alexa Kameny y Angeline Swan pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

**Capítulo 7. La recta final. Un día de citas. **

Los chicos se habían levantado con energías;normal,la final de la clasificación estaba por llegar,y eso les daba energías. Pero alguien no está tan entusiasmado,y ese alguien es Axel Blaze,aunque nadie sabe por qué está así. Dejando eso de lado,a Nathan y Kaycee se les ve bastante acaramelados,y eso extraña. Y ciertos pelirrojo y chico de rastras están nerviosos,algo raro también.

-Hey Kaycee,¿por qué Nathan y tú estáis tan acaramelados?/mirada pícara/-dijo Patricia al verlos-

-Es que Nathan se me declaró ayer,y somos novios ^-^-contestó la oji-celeste sin inmutarse mientras se agarra al brazo del ex-atleta-

-Jeje,ya hay cuatro parejas,a saber cuantas más se formaran-intervino Luna de la nada-

-¿Cuatro?Que yo sepa están William y Margaret,Laura y Claude,y Kaycee y Nathan-saltó Jessie esta vez-

-Y Patricia y Caleb-Patricia se puso como un tomate cuando Luna lo dijo-y David me ha invitado al cine *-*-

-Que bien-volvió a decir Jessie con una sonrisa triste,aunque nadie lo notó-chicas voy un momento a mi cuarto-

-Vale-respondieron todas a coro mientras Jessie se alejaba-

Jessie se dirigió a su cuarto pensando en Xavier,aquella vez cuando se encontraron durante la lucha contra la academia Alius. Él le dijo que ya no eran amigos,porque ella le abandonó. Pero ella sabía que cuando lo dijo estaba bajo el control de la Alius. Desde que le conoció a sentido cosas muy fuertes por el oji-esmeralda,pero no ha querido admitirlo. Aunque le gusta hacerle sonrojar porque se ve muy lindo según ella. Tan sumida esta en sus pensamientos que choca con alguien y no se da cuenta hasta que la cogen de la cintura.

-Jessie,¿estás bien?-le dice justo la persona que ocupa sus pensamientos-que bien que te encuentro,te estaba buscando-

-¿Para qué?-contestó la oji-añil sonrojándose al darse cuenta de cómo estaban-

-Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir al parque de atracciones conmigo-preguntó Xavier un poco nervioso. A Jessie se le iluminaron los ojos-

-Por supuesto,iría encantada-tanta fue la emoción que sintió que sin tener el control de sus acciones,puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Xavier,haciendo que cayeran y se besaran. Xavier intentó separarse,pero Jessie no le dejó-

Cuando se separaron,Xavier estaba sonrojado y una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Jessie.

-¿P-porqué h-has hecho e-eso?-dijo Xavier-

-Porque te debía una disculpa por haberte dejado solo en el Sun Garden. Por cierto¿te parece bien que vayamos esta tarde a nuestra cita? A las 17:00 te espero en la entrada-dijo para sacar sus traviesos colmillos y darle una pequeña mordida de recordatorio. Se soltó de Xavier,se levantaron y se dirigieron a sus cuartos a prepararse-

_Con Alexa_

-Lexi-le llamó Jude-

-¿Si Ju?-

-¿Te gustaría salir a dar un paseo conmigo?-preguntó el de googles-

-Claro,¿nos vemos en 15 minutos?-le respondió la oji-café-

-Me parece bien,entonces,hasta luego-como despedida Alexa le dio un beso en la mejilla sonrojándolo-

Axel vio eso,y no le gustó nada. Después vio a Giana que iba a salir y decidió acompañarla para no tener que ver a aquellos dos.

-Giana¿adónde vas?-le preguntó con la mirada interrogante-

-Al aeropuerto,a por una amiga¿quieres venir?-a Axel le sorprendió un poco la amabilidad de la albina-

-De acuerdo-y se fue con ella-

_Con Jessie y Xavier_

Xavier esta esperando a Jessie para ir al parque de atracciones. Viste una camiseta de rayas horizontales moradas y negras de manga corta,encima de esta una camisa naranja,unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos tenis marrones oscuros. Al rato ve salir a Jessie,y por poco se desmaya de la impresión. Esta va vestida con un mini top añil,que marca sus pechos y deja ver todo su abdomen,con unos pantalones pitillo blancos y ajustados que dejan mucho que desear,unas convers añiles y un collar con una concha con alas pequeñas de color añil. En su hombro derecho se puede distinguir la extraña marca de dos alas de ángel de color añil.

-Bueno,¿nos vamos? "debo hacer que se me confiese o lo haré yo"-dijo Jessie mientras se juega con un mechón del oji-esmeralda haciéndolo sonrojar-

-S-si v-vámonos-se dirigieron hacia el parque de atracciones,Jessie agarrándose a su brazo-

Llegaron al parque,se montaron en casi todo,y de vez en cuando Jessie se le insinuaba a Xavier acariciándole el cuello o los brazos.

-Jessie,¿quieres que nos montemos en la noria?-la oji-añil le respondió con un beso en la mejilla-

Fueron hasta donde estaba la noria,se montaron,pero cuando ellos estaban en lo alto la noria se paró,haciendo que Jessie se asustara. Se empezó a poner nerviosa,ya que le tenía pánico a las alturas. Se agachó,se cogió de las rodillas y su respiración empezó a acelerarse. Xavier se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Jessie,¿qué te ocurre?me estas preocupando-le dice mientras le acaricia la espalda para consolarla-

-Es que,desde que descubrí que mis padres murieron en el atentado de las Torres Gemelas,los sitios altos me recuerdan aquel suceso-recordar eso hizo que empezara a sollozar y unas lágrimas recorrieran su rostro-tengo miedo,Xavier-dijo mientras se abraza más a el oji-esmeralda-

-Tranquila Jessie,te protegeré incluso dando mi vida,porque te amo y no soporto verte así-ella le miró ylos rostros de ambos se fueron acercando hasta darse un tierno beso-

-Yo también te amo-de repente sienten un temblor,se levantan y miran por la ventana de la cabina-vaya,vuelve a funcionar,menos mal-entonces se le ocurre una idea-Xavier,lo he pasado mal-le abre los brazos para que la abrace-por fiiiii /carita de corderito degollado/-

-Te abrazaré todo el día si quieres-pues eso,se abrazan y se sientan. Después cuando llegan al suelo se bajan y salen en dirección al Raimon cogidos de la mano** (N/A: que romántico salió eso ¿no?)**-

_Con Jude y Alexa(al mismo tiempo de la cita de Jessie y Xavier)_

Jude está vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros,una camiseta negra,una chaqueta roja con detalles blancos y unos zapatos marrones. Se dirige hacia el cuarto de Alexa para ir por ella cuando alguien le abraza por detrás sobre saltándolo. Se da la vuelta y ve a Alexa,que va vestida con una camiseta palabra de honor dorada en la que pone I LOVE DANCE en letras blancas,una falda vaquera blanca con dos cadenas doradas a los lados y unas sandalias doradas que se atan a los tobillos y una especie de collar con una concha con pequeñas alas de color dorado.

-Lexi,¿nos vamos?-le pregunta el de googles a la oji-café-

-Vale,¿dónde iremos?-le pregunta ahora esta-

-Pues donde tú quieras-le responde Jude-

_Mientras tanto en la entrada de aeropuerto_

-He Axel¿a ti te gusta de verdad Lexa o solo te sientes atraído por ella?-le menciona Giana al peli crema mientras busca a alguien con la mirada-

-La verdad,no lo se,pero cuando estoy cerca suya me siento...-Axel fue interrumpido-

-¿Extraño?Eso es porque es un híbrido entre loba y vampiro,le suele pasar según nos a contado-le explica la albina-todos los seres de la noche solemos atraer a los humanos,según nuestra raza y personalidad-iba a seguir explicando cuando ve a una chica de cabello negro y largo con reflejos blancos y ojos de un extraño plata mercurioso. Las curvas de su cuerpo le dan un aspecto delicado y piel parece frágil porcelana. Viste unos vaqueros celestes,una blusa roja y convers del mismo color. Tiene dos collares,uno con dije de ángel,y otro de una concha con pequeñas alas,igual que el que tiene Giana pero en color escarlata(Giana lo tiene de color cyan). Giana se acerca a la chica y la abraza-Ángela,te extrañé¿cómo estas?-

-Muy bien,me alegro de volver a Inazuma-entonces se la mirada de Axel y la de Ángela se encuentran,sintiendo al instante una conexión-

-Ángela,es el Axel Blaze,uno de los jugadores de Inazuma Japón-le presenta Giana-

-Encantada,me llamo Angeline Swan,pero puedes decirme Ángela-se fijó mejor en el peli crema- "vaya,es muy sexy y sus ojos me encandilan**(1)**"-ante este pensamiento se sonrojó-

-Bueno,si dejáis de miraros¿podemos irnos?-dijo Giana interrumpiendo haciendo que se sonrojaran-cuanto antes lleguemos mejor-iba a salir cuando ve a el chico moreno de ojos azules de la otra vez-mejor esperad aquí un momento-y va en busca del chico-¡Espera!¿te vas?-

-Si,¿y tu?que casualidad que nos hayamos encontrado,te quería pedir perdón por lo del otro día,por cierto me llamo Paolo Bianchi-le dijo con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a Giana-

-Mi nombre es Giana Alexandra Love,pero me puedes llamar Giana,y no hace falta que te disculpes,he venido a recoger a una amiga-se miraron a los ojos y sintieron la misma conexión que Axel y Ángela-espero volver a verte-

-Lo mismo digo _bella ragazza_**(2)**-le coge la mano,le da un beso en ella,coge su maleta y se va a coger su avión-

-"Un italiano,¿eh?"-le dice Ángela en su mente-

-"A ti Axel te parece sexy"-las dos se sorprenden al ver que pueden leer la mente de la otra con facilidad,y deciden irse con Axel de vuelta al Raimon-

_Volviendo con Alexa y Jude_

Los dos están sentados en un parque conversando tranquilamente cuando...

-Lexi,¿a ti te gusta alguien?-le preguntó Jude de repente-

-Si,me gusta una persona "espero que se de cuenta de que es él"-se fija en que los googles del chico están manchados y se los quita para limpiárselos-

-Lexi,¿qué...?-fue interrumpido por la oji-café-

-Están un poco sucios,por cierto¿por qué los usas?-le preguntó-

-Para poder ver mejor los movimientos del equipo rival-Alexa le pone una mano en su mejilla-

-Pues entonces úsalos solo en el campo de juego,no deberías tapar esos ojos tan bonitos-la oji-café al darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho intenta quitar su mano de la mejilla de Jude,pero este lo impide poniendo la suya encima y con la otra cogiéndola de la cintura. En ese momento Alexa siente la necesidad de ser acariciada por Jude**(N/A:sin doble sentido,que quede claro)** y beber su sangre-

-"No puedo hacerle eso,aunque..."-acerca su rostro inconscientemente al de Jude y empiezan a besarse apasionadamente como si uno de los dos fuera a desaparecer. Al darse cuenta de lo que han hecho se sonrojan fuertemente-p-perdóname Ju,y-yo no q-quise,l-lo s-siento-se disculpó avergonzada Alexa,pero Jude sonríe,la abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla-

-No te preocupes,no es la primera vez que nos besamos¿o ya no te acuerdas?-en ese momento Alexa se sonrojó al recordar cuando se besaron por accidente cuando tenían 12 años,ese fue su primer beso-jajaja,veo que lo recordaste-

-/Infla los mofletes como una niña chica/ no es gracioso-mira la hora-será mejor que nos vayamos,es tarde-

-Si-se dirigen a Raimon,uno con mirada graciosa y otra sonrojada-

_Con Luna y David(son los últimos en llegar al Raimon)_

-La película ha estado muy bien-dice la oji-verde agarrada al brazo de David mientras se dirigen hacia el Raimon-

-Me alegra mucho cariño-menciona David dándole un beso en la frente-estaré en el estadio para ver la final-

-Que bien,ojalá que pudieras ir con nosotros al mundial si ganamos-se suelta de su brazo y le coge la mano-

-Quizá,se pueden hacer cambios en la selección,no te preocupes-llegan al Raimon-bueno me tengo que ir,adiós amor-se dan un beso muy dulce-

-Adiós,mi pingüinito**(N/A:sabrán el porqué de el mote ¿no?)**-David se va y cuando ella entra puede ver varias cosas. Una de ellas que Jessie estuviera tarareando una canción dando saltitos al andar,o que Alexa estuviera poniéndose roja cada dos por tres por un recuerdo,o que Ángela llegó antes de lo esperado. Un momento...

-¡Ángela!¿cuándo as venido?-preguntó sorprendida Luna-

-He ido a recogerla en la tarde-contestó Giana-tenemos que hablaros de una cosa,en privado-

-Subamos a mi cuarto-dijo Maya y así hicieron-¿qué ocurre Giana?-

-Verás,Axel me acompañó al aeropuerto a recoger a Ángela. Cuando la vi la presenté a Axel y...-la interrumpió Ángela-

-Tuvimos una conexión,al igual que Giana y Paolo-dijo la oji-plata-

-Espera un momento-saltó Laura-¿no hablarás de Paolo Bianchi?-

-Si,¿lo conoces?-preguntó Giana-

-Si,es un amigo que conocí en Italia-contesta Laura-por cierto¿qué quiere decir esa conexión?sois dos de los pocos grigoris que quedan en la Tierra,y apenas sabemos de ellos-

-Significa que estamos destinadas a protegerlos,y que también son nuestras 'medias naranjas',por decirlo de algún modo-explicó Ángela-Axel y los demás saben lo que somos ¿no?-todas asintieron-y les habréis explicado lo de los emparejamientos,supongo-las chicas rieron nerviosas,y a Ángela se le tiñeron los ojos de color escarlata-¡CÓMO SE OS HA OLVIDADO ALGO TAN IMPORTANTE!-tan grande fue el grito que los todos chicos preocupados fueron al cuarto de Maya-

-Chicas¿qué ha pasado?-pregunta Mark-

-Bueno...-

Continuará...

**EXTRA 1:SACÁNDOLE LOS COLORES A PATRICIA.**

-Laura: vaya,vaya la que decía que nunca tendría novio,y ahora está que si Caleb esto,que si Caleb lo otro...-dice burlona-

-Patricia: /nivel de sonrojo 1/-

-Giana: eso,eso,y ni siquiera han tenido una cita-

-Patricia: /nivel de sonrojo 2/-

-Ángela: jo,me voy a Grecia unas semanas y lo que me pierdo,Patricia enamorada jajajaja-

-Patricia: /nivel de sonrojo máximo/ O/O ¡YAA BASTAAAAA!/sale corriendo/

-Las otras tres: objetivo conseguido jeje, Jessie,Layla,pagad-

-Jessie y Layla: está bien/le pagan 1000000000 yenes/-

**Bueno,espero que no haya sido demasiado largo,y gomen si he tardado tanto,es que últimamente estoy ocupada con el dentista y no tengo mucho tiempo de escribir ^-^'. Ahora unas preguntas.**

**-¿Por qué se les habrá olvidado a las chicas decir algo tan importante?**

**-¿Por qué todas llevan el mismo collar?¿Qué significará?**

**-¿Os han gustado las citas?**

**-¿Por qué Jessie lleva esa marca en su hombro izquierdo?¿Se le ha insinuado demasiado a Xavier en la cita?**

**-¿Giana sentirá algo por Paolo?**

**-¿Nos dáis helado a Jordan y a mi?(Jordan: siiiiiiiii :3)**

**Sayooooooo matta neeee!~**


	8. ¡Por fin hacia el mundial!

**Chiiiiiisu,aquí estoy con la conti,pero antes quiero deciros sobre mi nuevo fic,si queréis saber de que va podéis mirar la info en el capitulo 2 de mi otro fic 'Tres chicos,una decisión',y aviso,todavía SE ACEPTAN 9 OCS,y están pillados Shun,Dan,Hiroto y Fudo,por ahora.**

**Dejando eso,quiero adelantar que ya aparecerán los personajes de Bakugan,y también os llevaréis una sorpresa(pero en este capítulo no,en el siguiente) ^-^. Hala,os dejo con la intriga,y el disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer:los personajes de Bakugan,Inazuma Eleven,Código Lyoko y las ocs Laura Excla,Alexa Kameny,Giana Alexandra Love y Angeline(Ángela) Swan no me pertenecen. Sólo el grupo The Elements.**

**Nota: Jordan irá al mundial con en el equipo en vez de que Kevin/Someoka lo sustituya. Aiden también va por lo que habrá 17 jugadores a diferencia del anime.**

**También quiero decirles unas aclaraciones que se me olvidaron explicar en el capítulo anterior,por si no saben qué significa:**

**-_Me encandilan: me atraen,me encantan._**

**-_Bella ragazza: bella dama,joven._**

**Capítulo 8. ¡Por fin hacia el mundial!.**

Después del mega grito de Ángela,las chicas les explicaron que todo ser de la noche tiene a su protegido o 'media naranja',como lo llamaba Sue(para aclarar Rika). También las tentaciones que les provocaban involuntariamente estos:

A los vampiros(Maya,Margaret,Jessie,Kaycee) les atrae su sangre,los lobos y werecats(Layla,Aura,Laura,Luna,Patricia) tienen la necesidad de que les acaricien el pelo y las abracen tiernamente,los grigoris(Giana,Ángela) sienten una conexión al mirarse a los ojos con su protegido. Y Alexa,al ser una híbrida de lobo y vampiro,siente las tentaciones de estos dos.

Tras finalizar la explicación,todos cenaron y se fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente partieron hacia el estadio donde se disputará la final de la clasificación asiática. Tras un pequeño incidente,pudieron llegar a tiempo al estadio. Se prepararon mientras las chicas se sentaron en el banquillo.

-Me pregunto cómo serán los dragones de fuego-dijo Jude impaciente porque comenzara el partido-

-Mark,cuanto tiempo-se oye una voz muy familiar para Giana y volteamos para ver al dueño de aquella voz. A Kaycee le brillaron los ojos-

-¡Byron,Bryce!-se lanzó a abrazar a su mejor amigo y a su amigo de la infancia-

-Hola,Claude-dijo Laura un tanto animada-

-Hola,preciosa¿me extrañaste?-dijo con tono un poco arrogante-

-Serás baka-tras esto le dio un beso en la mejilla-

-Bueno-mencionó Byron cuando Kaycee le soltó-os quiero presentar al estratega y capitán del equipo,Chan Su Che-

-Encantado,Inazuma Japón,nos veremos en el campo de juego-saltó el antes mencionado y el equipo rival se dirigió a su banquillo,ya iba a empezar el primer tiempo-

_Mientras en la zona central de la isla Liocott_

Tres chicos,uno peli negro de ojos ámbar,un castaño de ojos rojizos y un rubio de ojos azules con lentes más bajito de estatura que los anteriores mencionados,acababan de bajar del aeropuerto,listos para ir a su hotel.

-¿Crees que vendrá?-preguntó un desconfiado Marucho-

-Si,por nada del mundo los dejaría,para ella es 'su deber' protegerlos-dijo Shun con una sonrisa melancólica-

-Tranquilo-Dan le puso una mano en el hombro-pronto la volverás a ver-

Se dirigieron a su hotel mientras Shun pensaba que Hydron no les hubiese seguido,ya que él era el 'prometido' de Maya.

_De vuelta al partido_

El árbitro pita indicando el final del primer tiempo,con el marcador 2-2. Los equipos se dirigen al sus respectivos banquillos,pero el Inazuma Japón se da cuenta de que las chicas(sin contar las gerentes) no están. De repente el campo se abre por la mitad haciendo subir una especie de escenario.

-¡Vaya,parece que los rumores son ciertos!Hoy harán su debut como animadoras del TFI (de canto y baile) el grupo más famoso del momento en Japón-una neblina cubre el escenario haciendo aparecer unas siluetas-

Cuando se disipa,aparecen las chicas,y empieza a sonar la canción 'I got a boy' de Girls Generation. Las chicas empiezan a moverse al ritmo de la música y empiezan a cantar. Todo el público empieza a dar palmadas al ritmo de la música. Los chicos se quedan embobados al ver bailar a sus amigas/novias. La canción termina,las chicas bajan del escenario entre vitoreos y aplausos mientras el campo de fútbol vuelve a su estado original para dar comienzo al segundo tiempo.

_En Ciudad Bakugan_

Un rubio de ojos violáceos esta en el tejado de un edificio junto a una peli azul con ojos del mismo color y un peli rosa de ojos verdes.

-¿Ya averiguasteis dónde están,Mylene,Lync?-preguntó un tanto serio el rubio-

-Si,príncipe Hydron,se encuentran en la isla Liocott,donde pronto se organizará el TFI,y al parecer,ella irá con el equipo que representa Japón,según los resultados del partido que se acaba de disputar en Ciudad Inazuma-

-Entonces decidido,iremos a por ella y no la dejaré escapar-

_De vuelta a el campo_

El pitido final suena con el marcador 4-3 para Inazuma Japón,todo el mundo empieza a gritar y dar saltos de alegría.

-CHICOS,LO HEMOS CONSEGUIDO-gritó Mark emocionado-PRÓXIMO DESTINO,EL MUNDO-

-¡SIIIII!-

Continuará...

**Siento si ha sido demasiado corto,pero hoy no he tenido tiempo para escribir más. Por cierto,quiero avisar que a lo mejor tardaré un poco más en subir los capis,pero solo estos días,porque empieza la feria en mi ciudad ^-^. Y el fic sobre ángeles,demonios y vampiros lo empezaré a principios de Junio,ya que harumi-chan me tiene que mandar algunos datos,aparte de que todavía necesito ocs. Dejando eso,unas preguntas:**

**-¿Qué os pareció el reencuentro?**

**-¿Cómo reaccionarán las chicas con sus protegidos?¿Y al revés?**

**-¿Qué hará Hydron?¿Cuáles son sus planes?**

**-¿Me dais helado :3?Aquí ya hace caloooooorrrr jeje **

**Sayooooooo matta neeee!~**

**Patricia SM fuera :)**


	9. Comienza la aventura de verdad

**Hola a todo el mundo ^-^,aquí os traigo el capi de hoy,lo bueno es que ya se acerca el final del curso(chibi: wiiiiiiiii/dando saltitos/),y en verano seguramente escriba todos los días para mis adorados lectores y amigos. No doy más vueltas,¡disfrutad el capi!.**

**Disclaimer: solo el grupo 'The Elements' me pertenece. Los demás personajes son propiedad de Level-5 o sus respectivos dueños.**

"**pensamiento"**

**Capítulo 8. Comienza la aventura de verdad. **

Después de la final,al día siguiente,todos se levantan muy animados,desayunan,terminan de empaquetar sus cosas y se dirigen al aeropuerto.

-Que pena que no puedas venir,Shawn- dijo Layla un poco triste-

-No te preocupes,en cuanto me recupere iré y te diré una cosa muy importante-mencionó el peli plateado-

-¿Y qué es?-preguntó Layla-

-Esto-Shawn se le acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Cuando se separó vio a Layla sonrojada-

-Shawn...-sale del shock y sonríe-te estaré esperando todo lo que haga falta-

Se oye la llamada para subir al avión de la selección.

-Bueno,chicos,vámonos-dice el entrenador-

Todos suben al avión,cada chica con su pareja,a excepción de Maya,Giana,Ángela y Laura(Aura con Jordan porque este se lo pidió). Durante el viaje solo se pudieron escuchar los gritos de Harley por que aterrizaran ya. Al llegar al aeropuerto de Liocott Harley salió disparado a besar el suelo,haciendo que la gente le mirara. Un extraño animal se acercó a Maya,y esta se agachó y le acarició.

-Hola bonito,¿te has perdido?-le dijo a la criatura,ya que parecía un zorro de pelaje negro con mechones de color granate y unos extraños ojos de color azul,raros en un animal-

-zoru-dijo este,y Kaycee se acercó y lo cogió en sus brazos-

-¿Que es eso?-preguntó Mark acercándose con los demás. Willy saltó emocionado-

-N-no puede ser... ¡un zorua!creía que solo era un mito-

-Si,y que solo aparecían en los videojuegos de pokémon-todo el mundo empezó a reír ante el comentario de Scotty-

-Será nuestra mascota-dijo Jessie-

-¡Si!La mascota de Inazuma Japón-propuso Mark-

-¿Quién arma tanto revuelo?-se oye una voz desconocida-

-Tranquilo Angelo,hay mucha gente es solo eso-Giana se da la vuelta y se encuentra con algo que no esperaba,su protegido-

-P-Paolo...-la albina se sonrojó levemente;y él también-

-Giana...¡te dije que nos volveríamos a encontrar!-

-Jeje,que coincidencia ¿no?-mencionó Laura mientras le da unos codazos a Giana-Paolo¿de qué selección eres?

-De Orfeo,la selección Italiana. Bueno,me tengo que ir,espero que nos volvamos a ver,mi amore- le da un beso en la mejilla delante de todos y se va dejando a Giana como un tomate-

-Será mejor que nos vayamos-saltó Margaret que esta cogida de la mano con William-

Salieron del aeropuerto,se montaron en la caravana Inazuma y se dirigieron a donde pasarían su estancia durante el mundial. Los chicos se prepararon para la inauguración del TFI. Pero no se dieron cuenta de que las chicas no estaban. Cuando entraron en el estadio junto a los demás equipos del TFI,empezaron a hablar los comentaristas.

-Bienvenidos a la inauguración de este gran torneo para decidir a los mejores jugadores del mundo del fútbol juvenil. ¡Que comienze!-desde debajo del escenario salen las chicas vestidas de la siguiente forma:

Todas llevan unos mini shorts,unas muñequeras y una corbata blancos. Después la camiseta de tirantes,el cinturón y las convers cada una las lleva de un color distinto:

Maya de blanco,Margaret de negro,Jessie de añil,Kaycee de celeste,Layla de rojo,Laura de coral,Luna de verde,Giana de cyan,Patricia de lila,Aura de naranja,Ángela de escarlata y Alexa de dorado.

Empezó a sonar la canción Thrift Shop de Macklemore y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música. Todo el mundo las miran estupefactos y el público enloquece. Unos poco después empezó un espectáculo de luces que acompañó al baile de las chicas.

Cuando la inauguración finalizó cada equipo se fue a su zona. Mark le pidió a Giana que le acompañara para encontrar una rueda de camión para poder entrenar. Cuando van a buscarla,se encuentran con Paolo,ya que por un accidente su balón cae en la camioneta donde esta la rueda que quiere Mark. Mientras el último mencionado habla con el hombre de la camioneta,Paolo se acercó a Giana.

-Me parece que esto ya es cosa del karma,¿no crees?-dice Paolo entre risas-oye ¿te gustaría dar conmigo un paseo por la zona italiana algún día? "se ve tan hermosa,tengo ganas de..."-le pregunta Paolo-

-Claro,cuando quieras "tengo ganas de..."-ambos pensando en lo mismo se acercan lentamente hasta juntar sus rostros en un lindo beso-

Continuará...

**Siento mucho si ha sido corto,pero mi madre no me deja en paz ^-^'',y prometo que el próximo será más largo,ya que los días 30 y 31 de este mes no tengo clase ^-^. Aquí las preguntas:**

**-¿Cómo reaccionarán Giana y Paolo cuando se separen del beso?**

**-¿Maya y Shun se encontrarán pronto?**

**-¿Habrá más declaraciones?**

**Ya está. También quiero avisar que todavía hay 7 plazas para mi próximo fic,si queréis participar me dejáis el review con la pareja en mi otro fic y os dejo los datos por MP.**

**Sayoooooo matta neee!~**


	10. La fiesta de recepción Un reencuentro

**Holaaaaaa,ya estoy aquí con la conti del fic. El capi va a tener una parte muyyyy romanticá,asi que las más sensibles,coged pañuelos por si acaso,aunque creo que el título del cap lo dice todo :3. Os dejo el disclaimer y el capi:**

**Disclaimer: solo el grupo 'The Elements' me pertenece. Los demás personaje u ocs les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

**Pd: ¡FELICIDADES VALEN-CHAN Y QUE CUMPLAS MUCHOS MÁSSS!**

**Capítulo 10. La fiesta de recepción. Un reencuentro inesperado.**

Se separaron del beso bastante sonrojados. Paolo dio el primer paso:

-Giana,ti amo troppo-Giana entendió lo que dijo y se sorprendió. Desde que conoció al chico,no pudo evitar haberse enamorado de él-

Un sentimiento invadió a la albina,era amor. Lentamente se acercó a el oji-azul y le beso de nuevo,pero esta vez con seguridad,a lo que él correspondió.

-Yo también te quiero-iban a besarse otra vez cuando llegó Mark interrumpiéndolos-

-Giana,tenemos que irnos,al parecer nos han invitado a una fiesta de recepción mañana-dijo el mencionado-

-¿Vosotros también váis?-preguntó el capitán italiano-

-Parece que los Knights of Queen han invitado a los 5 equipos del grupo A-respondió Mark sonriente-nos vemos mañana,Paolo-

-Claro,Mark; adiós a ti también mi amore-Giana le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse para la zona japonesa junto con Mark-

Llegaron,Giana le contó a las chicas lo que le había pasado,y la felicitaron,aunque ya sabían que ocurriría,por que tu protegido también es tu compañero de porvida,al fin y al cabo. Prepararon sus vestidos para la fiesta del día siguiente,fueron a cenar y se acostaron. Aunque hay una persona que no puede dormir.

_POV Maya_

Perfecto. No solo no puedo estar con Shun,también todo lo que me rodea me tenía que recordar a él. Al fin y al cabo fue en una fiesta de recepción donde me pidió que fuéramos novios.

_Flashback_

-Maya tengo algo que decirte...-me decía Shun con nerviosismo-

-Y-yo también...-nunca me había sentido tan nerviosa en la vida-

-Tu primero-me decía él cortésmente-

-No,tu primero-insistía yo-

-¿Que tal los dos a la vez?-

-De acuerdo-esperamos un momento y...-

-¡Te amo!-dijimos al unísono-

_Fin flashback_

Ese fue el mejor día de mi vida. Tengo calor,me asomaré a la ventana.

_Fin POV Maya_

_POV normal_

Maya tranquilamente se asomó a la ventana y empezó a oír una melodía muy familiar. Sin dudarlo empezó a cantar acompañando a la melodía.

_Yume no tsubomi hiraku  
mabushii sora wo aogi  
mune ippai hirogaru  
yasashii kaori_

Kikoeruwa koi no  
rizumuu

Kisetsu koe ai  
ni kite nee

Daisuki dayo  
sasayaitara  
sekaichuu ni  
kikoechau kana

Hazukashikute  
utsumuiteta  
watashi no te wo tori  
hashiridasu...

Cuando terminó de cantar,pudo divisar una sombra cruzar ágilmente por el bosque. Maya suspiró,pero después sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-Estoy deseando que llegue mañana-dijo y se acostó muy feliz-

A la mañana siguiente,las chicas se levantaron entusiasmadas por la fiesta,y empezaron a prepararlo todo mientras los chicos entrenan,cuando alguien llamó.

-Voy yo-dijo Laura. Fue a abrir la puerta,y vio a Byron,Claude y Bryce. Los abrazó-chicos,¿qué hacéis aquí?-

-Bueno,hemos venido a animaros-mencionó Byron-

-Y también Claude quería verte-saltó Bryce haciendo que Claude frunciera el ceño-

-Los chicos están entrenando,seguro que querréis verles-dice la peli miel-

-Bueno,nos vemos luego-se fueron los tres coreanos hacia el campo y Laura volvió con las demás-

Llegó la hora de prepararse,todos los chicos ya estaban vestidos,y solo faltaba que bajaran las chicas. Primero bajaron Silvia,Celia y Camelia.

-¿Y las demás?-preguntó Nathan-

-Ahora bajan-dicho y hecho,las chicas bajaron una por una vestidas así:

Laura: un vestido rojo carmesí que le llega antes de las rodillas, con un lazo negro en su cintura haciendo resaltar sus curvas, unos tacones negros, unos pendientes rojos en forma de estrella a juego con su colgante, y su pelo lo lleva liso cayéndole en cascada hasta las caderas con dos mechones rizados cayendo por su rostro.

Ángela: usa un vestido rojo de escote corazón que le llega hasta la altura de las rodillas,con un cinturón plateado. Acompaña el vestido con unos tacones altos de color rojo pasión, junto a una joyería de plata incluido su collar de ángel. Su larga cabellera la lleva totalmente negra atada en una cola de lado con bellas ondas cayendo de forma delicada sobre su hombro.

Giana: un vestido cinco dedos encima las rodillas blanco. Es un vestido de hombros(como de la princesa bella de disney) pero la cinta del pecho es negra.  
Otra cinta amarra el abdomen tambien negra. Lleva una capa de armiño.  
Su pelo esta amarrado en una coleta alta dejando al aire su flequillo y sus mechones rubios.

Alexa: un vestido rojo ajustado con lentejuelas negras de cinturón y unos tacones de igual color.

Maya: un vestido blanco de palabra de honor ajustado hasta la cintura con la parte de la falda suelta hasta debajo de las rodillas,tacones blancos y guantes del mismo color. Su coleta esta atada con un lazo blanco y tiene una diadema junto a unos pendientes del mismo color.

Margaret: un vestido ajustado negro por encima de las rodillas,tacones a juego y unos brazaletes negros.

Jessie: un vestido de hombros añil hasta los tobillos,tacones del mismo color y unos guantes largo por encima del codo.

Kaycee: un vestido hasta medio muslo celeste,zapatos a juego. Tiene un ojo medio tapado ya que no lleva su coletita de siempre.

Layla: un vestido rojo con estampados orientales a la altura de las rodillas y cuñas a juego. Lleva unas pulseras rojas.

Aura: un vestido parecido al de Layla en color naranja y una diadema del mismo color.

Luna: un vestido sencillo por los tobillos verde con zapatos y un collar a juego.

Patricia: un vestido lila por debajo de las rodillas con encajes morados y una rosa lila en su pelo de adorno.

Todos estaban impresionados por la belleza de todas. Como nadie reaccionaba fueron saliendo por la puerta y así las siguieron hasta llegar al baile. Se separaron;unos fueron a comer,otros a bailar con sus parejas,y hay algunos que se quedaron charlando. Maya estuvo un par de horas,pero como todo le traía recuerdos decidió volver a la zona japonesa. Iba a entrar por la puerta cuando alguien la agarra por la cintura desde atrás.

-Veo que aún recuerdas nuestra canción-en ese momento Maya sintió una alegría indescriptible y sus ojos empezaron a cristalizar-

-Cómo la iba a olvidar Shun-se da la vuelta y lo abraza mientras unas lágrimas de felicidad corrían por el rostro de esta-te he echado mucho de menos,no sabes cuánto-

-Y yo a ti mi amor-la coge del mentón suavemente y se dan un lindo beso en los labios-princesa,¿me concede este baile?-

-Encantada-puso sus mano en los hombro del oji-ámbar,y este las suyas en la cintura de Maya y empezaron a bailar. Una música empezó a sonar acompañando a su baile-

Lo que no sabían es que los demás habían llegado y vieron toda la escenita con pañuelos en las manos y llorando a mares. Las chicas comentaban susurrando lo buena pareja que hacen y lo lindos que se ven. Cuando Maya y Shun terminaron de bailar estuvieron paseando y hablando por la playa,momento que aprovecharon los demás para entrar en la residencia sin que se dieran cuenta.

Continuará...

**Y este es el capítulo nº 10. Espero que os haya gustado,aquí unas preguntas:**

**-¿Fue bonita la declaración de Paolo a Giana?¿Y el encuentro de Maya con Shun?**

**-¿Los chicos se sorprenden demasiado al ver a las chicas con ropa que no es la normal o la de entrenar?**

**-¿Hydron intentará capturar a Maya?**

**-¿Me dan heladoooo?:3**

**Bueno,eso es todo cierto la canción es Yume no tsubomi de Hoshina Utau. Sayoooooo matta neee!~**


	11. El partido contra Inglaterra

**Hola,aquí estoy con el capi 11 del fic,y gomen por haber tardado tanto,es que estaba de exámenes finales,no me llegaba inspiración ninguna y...me dio flojera con tanto examen :(. No demoro más,el capi directamente,que por un disclaimer que me salte no pasa nada ^ - ^.**

**Capítulo 11. El partido contra Inglaterra. ¡Intento de secuestro!**

Era por la mañana,después del encuentro tan conmovedor entre Maya y Shun,él se fue diciendo que volvería por la mañana. Todos se levantaron más temprano de lo normal,porque estaban nerviosos,ya que hoy será su primer partido a nivel mundial. Todos estaban entrenando,y no se dieron cuenta de que las chicas no estaban.

_Mientras tanto..._

-¡Chicas una vez más!-decía Maya con entusiasmo-

Se pusieron a hacer la coreografía otra vez para acabaron recogieron todo y empezaron a irse hacia donde estaban los demás. Maya era la última en irse.

-Hola Maya-dijo Shun abrazándola por la espalda-

-¡Shun,me asustaste!-mencionó ella fingiendo haberse asustado-

-Lo siento, pero quería sorprenderte-Maya se dio la vuelta-

-Tú siempre me sorprendes-le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla-

-Vamos, los demás ya se habrán dado cuenta de que no estábais-dijo Shun mientras le cogía la mano a la oji-azul-Además Dan y Marucho me están esperando-

-¿Por qué?-preguntó la chica mientras comenzaban a caminar-

-Creemos que Hydron te está buscando-contestó el oji-ámbar,y la chica paró en seco-

-No...no puede ser...él no...-Shun abrazó a la mencionada para tranquilizarla-¿por qué? ¿es que no me puede dejar en paz?-

-No voy a dejar que te toque, tranquila, no te va a pasar nada-Maya le dió un beso dándole las gracias-Vamos,que ya te estarán esperando-

_Volviendo con los chicos..._

Todos ya se encontraban desayunando. Las chicas entraron y dejaron el equipo de música,etc.

-¡Buenos días chicos!-saludaron todas animadamente-

-Eh,¿Dónde estábais?-preguntó curioso Mark-

-Eso no importa ahora primo,debéis prepararos para el partido,que pronto nos tenemos que ir...-dijo Alexa-

-Tienes razón,venga,que no tenemos todo el día-dijo Jessie,y siguieron desayunando-

_Mientras tanto en la zona central de Liocott..._

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, príncipe Hydron?-preguntó Mylene-

-Vosotros tendréis que distraer a los Luchadores,mientras yo me encargo de Maya...-dijo el mencionado sonriendo perversamente-

_En la playa de la zona japonesa... _

Ángela ya había terminado y había salido a dar un paseo.

-_"Me pregunto cuántos han pasado ya de la última vez que despertaron..."_- pensó-

-Eh, Ángela,tenemos que irnos-dijo Axel,que había ido a buscarla-

-De acuerdo-comentó Ángela,y su fueron junto con los demás hacia el campo del partido-

_Ya en el campo de juego..._

El partido ya había empezado, y todo el público estaba entusiasmado y espectante. Maya estaba paseando cerca de los vestuarios cuando...

-Estás más bella que la última vez que te vi, princesa-Maya se dio la vuelta y miro a Hydron sorprendida-

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí, déjame ya en paz de una vez?!-gritó enojada Maya-

-No hasta que aceptes que seré tu futuro marido-dijo el oji-violeta acercándose-

-¡Nunca! Yo amo a Shun y a nadie más-Hydron ya enojado, le agarra las muñecas y la acorrala contra la pared.

_Mientras tanto(paralelamente a lo anterior)_

Las chicas habían salido a buscar a Maya por que no volvía, y de repente se oye que alguien grita.

-Esa voz...¡Es mi hermana!- dijo Margaret. Las demás corrieron hasta el origen de las voces-

La nombrada voltea-¡Chicas!- Hydron se gira a verlas, coge a Maya por la muñeca y sale corriendo con ella.

-¡Maya!- todas salieron detrás de Hydron para pararle los pies. Corrieron hasta conseguir salir del estadio, y justo allí estaban Shun, Dan y Marucho que acaban a derrotar a Mylene, Shadow y Lync.

_Maya POV_

Todo pasó demasiado rápido. Justo cuando iba a desaparecer junto a Hydron y los vexos, una luz me envolvió y cuando me di cuenta estaba en los brazos de Shun, los dos sentados en un banco cerca del estadio.

-Shun...¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunté un poco aturdida todavía-

-Ya despertaste mi amor, ¿estás bien? Tranquila, Hydron no te va a volver a molestar, huyeron a Vestal y no van a volver-me dijo y me dio un beso en la frente-

-Me alegro...¿y las chicas, cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?-

-No te preocupes, están en el estadio con el equipo, ahora hay que volver y descansar-me coge al estilo princesa y me lleva hasta la zona japonesa-

_En el estadio..._

-¡Si, lo han conseguido, el Inazuma Japón ha ganado a los Knights of Queen!- comentó el comentarista-

-Lo han logrado...¡yupiiiii!- Kaycee empezó a saltar como loca y abrazó a su hermana Jessie. Las demás se abrazaron celebrando la victoria, y cuando los jugadores volvieron al campo, abrazaron a sus novios y les felicitaron por el triunfo-

_Mientras tanto en la zona italiana..._

-Volvemos a vernos...Jude-dijo un hombre 'misterioso', para después reirse malévolamente-

_Continuará..._

**Lo siento mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho de verdad por haber tardado medio siglo, es que me sigue sin venir la inspiración para este fic, por eso que no os extrañe si este cap no tiene mucha coherencia, es lo primero que me vino a la cabeza... TT-TT gomenasai otra vez...de verdad me siento fatal por haberos hecho esperar TT-TT...  
**

**Os gustó?**

**A que se refiere Ángela con lo que ha dicho?**

**De quién sería la luz que salvó a Maya de Hydron?**

**Quién será el extraño hombre que ha aparecido al final del cap?**

**Alguna idea?**

**Sayoooooooo matta neeeee!~**


	12. Capítulo 12 Parte 1

**Heheeeeiiiiiii ya estoy aquí con el cap Nº 12 de este fic, ni yo me lo creo xD, aunque... pronto acabara, mi primer fic estara terminado... asi que... no digo más... ¡El cap!**

**Capítulo 12. ¿La eliminación de Orfeo? ¡¿Ray Dark está vivo?! Parte 1.**

Como siempre, otro día más para muchos, pero algunas de nuestras protagonistas no están tan contentas.

-¿Chicas?- preguntó Kaycee a Alexa, Ángela, Layla y Aura agitando su mano por delante de su cara hasta que reaccionaron.- Estáis raras...

-Eso lo dices por que el que chico que te gusta ya se te ha declarado TwwT- dijeron las nombradas a la vez.

-Así que es eso ¿eh? Pues tendremos que hacer de cupido, ¿no Jess?- la hermana de la oji celeste asintió con una sonrisa.

-Menos mal que tenemos el día libre... -empezó a decir la oji añil- ¡Operación Cupido en marcha!

-Lo primero es que les pidáis de salir, y tú Layla... podrías llamar a Shawn para ver como está de su lesión...

-De acuerdo- dijo la peli roja.

-Vale... yo iré a hablar con Axel- dijo Ángela.

-Yo iré a invitar a un helado a Jordan * - *- tan pronto como lo dijo salió corriendo a buscar a el peli verde.

-Hata luego chicas, voy a buscar a Jude- comento Alexa mientras salía por la puerta.

-Bueno hermana, ¿qué hacemos?- pregunto la pequeña de las Greevery.

-Chicas ¿venís a la playa?- preguntó Xavier.

-Los demás vienen- dijo ahora Nathan.

-Claro- dijeron las dos a la vez y se fueron con sus respectivos novios.

_Mientras tanto con Alexa..._

La peli negra se encontraba andando cuando casi choca con Patricia, Luna y Giana, que se las ve agitadas por haber corrido.

-Chicas ¿por qué estáis tan agitadas?- preguntó Alexa.

-Al parecer Ray Dark está vivo... pero cuando ibamos a ir con Mark, Jude, David y Caleb el autobus que va a la zona de Italia arrancó...- de repente ven la caravana Inazuma.

-Subid todas- dijo Patricia.

-¡Estás loca! No podemos conducir...- exclamó Giana.

-En España se aprenden muchas cosas... Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder- todas subieron, Patricia arrancó el autobús fácilmente y pisa el acelerador conduciendo en dirección a la sección italiana.

_En el área italiana..._

-Me pregunto que habrá pasado con Luna,Patricia y Giana... al fin y al cabo iban detrás nuestra...- dijo Mark un poco preocupado. En ese instante ven que la caravana Inazuma se dirige hacia ellos a toda pastilla, pero da un frenazo y derrapa quedándose a pocos metros de los jugadores. Las chicas salen de la caravana y ve a los chicos con cara de asombro, y a un Paolo un poco descolocado, ya que acaba de llegar.

-Patricia... ¡Estás como una cabra! A quién se le ocurre conducir a esa velocidad- soltaron Giana y Alexa con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime.

-Al menos hemos llegado ¿no?- soltó la mencionada con orgullo.

-Chicos ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- preguntó Luna ignorando a las otras tres.

-Al parecer Ray Dark está vivo... - empezó a decir Jude.

-Y el nuevo entrenador de Orfeo nos quiere sustituir... tendremos un partido mañana para ver si seguimos en el torneo o nos cambian por el nuevo equipo...- terminó de hablar Paolo.

_Por la tarde en el albergue de Inazuma Japón..._

Las chicas estaban en el cuarto de Maya cuando llegan Aura y Ángelas con los labios rojos e inchados.

-Vaya, vaya, si que habéis aprovechado la tarde, jajajajajajaja- Kaycee se empezó a reir a carcajada limpia, y las demás se le unieron.

-Chicas, Luna me ha llamado y me ha dicho que ella, Lexa, Giana y Patri están en el área italiana y se quedaran esa noche allí, ya que es muy tarde. Ha saber que a pasado...- dijo Aura y las demás se preocuparon un poco, pero decidieron dejárselo a ellas, ya que no les daría tiempo a llegar en la tarde.

_Ya en la noche en el área italiana..._

-Ju... ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- dijo Alexa un poco nerviosa y sonrosada.

-Claro, ¿de que quieres hablar?- preguntó el de rastas con una sonrisa, haciendo que la oji café se sonrojara más.

-Bu-bueno... ya sabes que no conocemos desde pequeños... que nos llevamos muy bien... y qo queria decirte q-que t-tu...- dijo jugando con sus dedos cuando sintió los labios de Jude posarse sobre los suyos. Fue un beso tierno e inocente, en el que no hizo falta palabras para que los dos expresasen su amor por el otro.

-Yo también te quiero Lexi.

_Continuará..._

**Bueno, aquí lo dejo, para que os quedéis con la intriga :P. Aquí mis preguntas:**

**-¿Os gustó?**

**-¿Qué queréis que pase?**

**-¿Cuál fue vuestra parte favorita?**

**-¿Queréis que llegue el final del fic?**

**Bueno, eso es todo y sin más me despido, nos vemos en el próximo cap :D**


End file.
